


The Thief, The Grumpy and The Mechanic

by ifuckingknowyou



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Cover Art, Dancing, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M, Multi, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuckingknowyou/pseuds/ifuckingknowyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are gonna kick your ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief, The Grumpy and The Mechanic

 

 

 

****   


** **

**[♫ listen here ♫](http://8tracks.com/ifuckingknowyou/the-thief-the-grumpy-and-the-mechanic) **

**Tracklist:**

1\. **All Night** by **Parov Stelar**

2\. **I’m Waiting For The Man** by **The Velvet Underground**

3\. **All Along The Watchtower** by **Jimi Hendrix**

4\. **The Gun** by **Lou Reed**

5\. **Paint it black** by **The Rolling Stones**

6\. **Strange Fruit** by **Billie Holiday**

7\. **A Little Less Conversation** by **Junkie XL**

8\. **Sympathy For The Devil** by **The Rolling Stones**

9\. **Sly** by **Herbie Hancock**


End file.
